lalaloopsylandfandomcom-20200216-history
Lalaloopsy Land Wiki
Pickles Wallpaper.jpg|Welcome to the Wiki!|linktext=Enjoy your visit to the wonderful wiki of Lalaloopsy Land slide1.png|The Lalaloopsies|link=Category:Characters|linktext=Find your favourite Lalaloopsy characters here! April & Cloud E..jpg|'MEET' April & Cloud E.|link=Full size doll merchandise|linktext=Brand new Lalaloopsy characters April Sunsplash & Cloud E. Sky. new cake shop mini series.jpg|'NEW!' Cake Shop Minis|link=Mini Lalaloopsy merchandise#Series 11 - Sew Snowy & Cake Collections|linktext=Now introducing the new cake shop mini series! Silly Hair New Ember & Marina.png|'NEW!' Silly Hairs|link=Silly Hair Dolls|linktext=Now Ember & Marina have even sillier hair! New January Full Size Dolls Baby!!!.jpg|Alice & Scoops: IN Full Size|link=Full size doll merchandise|linktext=Now your favorite girls are larger than ever! Sew Snowy Minis Collection.jpg|'NEW!' Sew Snowy Minis|linktext=Meet Sew Snowy Bea, Snowy, Holly, & Mittens. New Mini Series 10! slide2.png|Meet Lala-Oopsies|link=Lala-Oopsies|linktext=The brand new silly princesses of topsy-turvy fun! mini sisters.png|'NEW!' Lalaloopsy Littles Minis|linktext=Meet the new Lalaloopsy Littles minis! Holly's House.png|Merry Christmas!|linktext=Merry Christmas from the residents of Lalaloopsy Land! mini sisters.png|'NEW!' Lalaloopsy Littles Minis|linktext=Meet the new Lalaloopsy Littles minis! Holly's House.png|Merry Christmas!|linktext=Merry Christmas from the residents of Lalaloopsy Land! Welcome to the Lalaloopsy Land Wiki Table Be sure to visit the Lalaloopsy Fanon Wiki to create your very own Lalaloopsy character! Lalaloopsy is a doll brand established in 2010 as Bitty Buttons by MGA Entertainment. Here you can create and edit pages about them! Here you can find: How can I help? Weekly Poll See poll results here! Which Lalaloopsy Little would you like to see made mini next? Matey Anchors Pita Mirage Stumbles Bumps 'N' Bruises Tricky Mysterious Trouble Dusty Trails Sherri Charades Red Fiery Flame Petal Flowerpot Whiskers Lion's Roar Rules Please follow the following rules or risk being banned for bad behavior: #Please be kind to your follow members. Spaming/flaming/and just plan rude behavior will not be tolerated. #If you plan to edit then make sure you used good spelling and grammer. Try not to make a million spelling mistakes. #Spamming repeatedly is an instant ban #Please do not use bad words on pages or chat or comments. This wiki should be all age friendly. #Do not upload adult content or add excess clutter to the galleries. #This is NOT a fanon wiki, so do not make things up or add pages that have nothing to do with Lalaloopsy. There is a fanon wiki for that, up above is a link to it. Recent News - 2012 For more see Timeline February *'2/19/13' Sherri Charades & Whiskers Lion's Roar confirmed to be sold separately. *'2/14/13 'Lucky Lil' Bug Easter 2013 holiday mini revealed *'2/2/13 'Scribbles Splash, Trinket Sparkles, Blanket Featherbed, & Twinkle N. Flutters mini sister packs revealed January *'1/30/13' April Sunsplash & Cloud E. Sky discovered on Amazon.com *'1/27/13 'Mermaid Opal & Mermaid Water Lily large dolls revealed, as well as Mermaid Littles *'1/25/13 '''New set of Lala-Oopsies minis: Mermaids *'1/23/13''' Silly hair Marina Anchors doll revealed, assumed to be released along with the silly hair Ember Flicker Flame *'1/9/13 'Micro Series 5 confirmed, new cake mini series confirmed with Dollop Light 'N' Fluffy, Choco Whirl Swirl, Fancy Frost 'N' Glaze, & Cake Dunk 'N' Crumble *'1/5/13 '''Large dolls of Alice in Lalaloopsyland & Scoops Waffle Cone confirmed, Silly Hair Ember Flicker Flame, Lala-Oopsies 3 Floating Island playset December *'12/28/12 Valentine's Day 2013 mini Crumbs Sugar Cookie revealed, Target exclusive. Petal Flowerpot & Red Fiery Flame confirmed *'12/22/12 '''Sew Magical Swimming Pets, mini Lala-Oopsies Littles confirmed *'12/21/12 'Webisode 6: ''It's a Wrap uploaded November *'11/24/12 'Sand E. Starfish confirmed, new Sew Magical Mermaid *'11/22/12 '''Lala-Oopsies introduced, Princess Anise, Princess Nutmeg, Princess Juniper, Princess Saffron, Fairy Lilac, Fairy Tulip, Fairy Daffodil, and Fairy Fern *'11/19/12 'Mini Lalaloopsy Littles confirmed, Specs Reads-a-Lot, Bundles Snuggle Stuff, Sprinkle Spice Cookie, and Squirt Lil Top *'11/18/12 '''Sew Snowy collection minis featuring Bea Spells-a-Lot, Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff, Snowy Fairest, and Holly Sleighbells confirmed ''For more see Timeline'' {C} History On July 19, 2010, MGA announced the launch of a line of doll toys, '''Bitty Buttons, featuring eight 13" original rag dolls. Bitty Buttons had the tag line "Sew magical - Sew cute". Each doll was created with a fictional theme, reflecting the day she is "born", the fabric she is sewn from, and her pet. Isaac Larian, CEO of MGA Entertainment, said, ""Bitty Buttons was designed to teach kids that everybody is unique in their own special way. The new brand promotes the idea that old things can become new again, everything can be repurposed and nothing should ever go to waste." According to company press releases, the dolls were, "Designed to encourage a child's imagination and creativity" and "teach important life lessons such as diversity, individuality and the idea that everything deserves a second life." At release, the original eight dolls were Crumbs Sugar Cookie, Jewel Sparkles, Peanut Big Top, Bea Spells-a-Lot, Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff, Dot Starlight, Pillow Featherbed , and Spot Splatter Splash. For more history see the timeline. The dolls changed from "Bitty Buttons" to "Lalaloopsy" shortly after launch. MGA has continued to grow the lalaloopsy toy line and add additional characters in a variety of forms. Currently the count stands at over 50 known characters! The main toyline includes 13" Dolls and accessories, mini series, as well as a variety of mini play-sets, plush soft dolls, Lalaloopsy Littles (smaller siblings of the 13" dolls.), as well as micro series. Various games, books, and even webisodes and a full length movie have been created. We hope you find the Lalaloopsy Land Wiki a great source of information and that you will contribute information about Lalaloopsys you have gathered as well! Happy Editing! Lalalushious Links Lalaloopsy.com Lalaloopsy Youtube Channel Lalaloopsy facebook wall page (All the latest announcements!) Lalaloopsy on twitter MGA Press Releases Lalaloopsy Fans From New Jersey Important Friends: Thenaturals - Founder Lalaloopsydad - Admin Wniny - Helper Chrismh - Admin BeaNOwl - Admin